Shattered
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Starscream stared at the small child. They both remained silent while contemplating each other. Her blue eyes met his crimson optics with no fear. “I’m Alexis Witwicky. Who are you?” The Seeker tilted his head in confusion. “I’m not sure.”
1. 0

Author's Note as of 8/16/09:

**1.)** Chapters are currently being replaced because this story is now being edited by **Buddhabread**! Give a **huge** and **wonderful** =cheers= to her for wonderfully taking my story on and making it more legible and wonderful! I really apperciate her all her hard and wonderful work!

2.) Alexis and other Armada characters are loosely based on their former selves, this is a Movieverse story.

3.) I claim ownership to nothing.

* * *

******  
…Shattered…  
******

* * *

_Red optics glowed with anger. He couldn't believe this was happening…again! Soaring through the sky he cursed the smoke that his wing was emitting. To think this was happening. Warnings appeared in his vision and he knew that if he was to survive he had to get away. Demented laughter filled the air and he jerked just in time to avoid collision._

"_Come on Screamer! One more hit and you won't have to worry about being such a loser!"_

_Growling at the insult he transformed against his better judgment. The underside of his F-22 Raptor split and he emerged, his optics displaying all the rage he felt. Optics narrowing, his guns popped up from his wrist as he glared at the other F-22 Raptor with silver and maroon stripes, the one who had tried to ram him._

"_Just be a good coward and die!"_

_That was when it happened. He was rammed, attacked from behind. He knew what type of attack it was because he had released a similar one. The EMP was so high that he felt his systems slowing. The Raptor attacked him, but he dodged. Claws tore against his front, but he still was able to tear out the other's throat._

_Another blast and he released the damaged Raptor._

"_Just die Starscream!"_

_Despite all odds he shut off his thrusters and allowed gravity to take hold. As he fell he aimed his gun upward and fired. To his pleasure the camouflage schemes of various blues were on fire. The two jets were retreating according to his sensors, which were failing. His thrusters barely flared to life directing him downward and at an odd angle. Trees bent under his weight and his optics failed him as he slammed into the ground._

_Everything faded to black._

* * *

*****  
….10 years later…  
*****

* * *

Blue eyes flashed with emerald and narrowed in determination.

It had been two hours and all she had to do was last another five minutes. Sam Witwicky could outrun robots and Mikaela Banes could get over marrying a geek; surely she could survive another five minutes. Quickly she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and eyed her surroundings. Rolling her eyes upward she saw nothing out of place. The sun was quickly setting and she knew time was short. Doing a quick scan of her surroundings and searching her memory she recognized that she was in the living room hiding her tiny body behind long canary yellow curtains. She was exactly fifteen feet from the kitchen.

Fifteen feet and she had four minutes left.

Biting her lower lip she made her choice. It was now or never. She placed her foot upon the wall and lunged forward toward the kitchen. Pupils narrowed in concentration as she ran.

Ten feet.

Sweat beaded upon her forward. If she didn't make it she would die!

Five feet.

'Almost there!' She thought.

Then she heard it. The building shook. Throwing her arms out, she caught her balance and steadied herself. Her crystal gaze went to the ceiling immediately. Dust fell onto her as the roof of her house was raised completely up. She had a perfect view of the stars and the silhouetted figure kneeling over her house. Craning her neck up, she did the only thing possible.

She screamed and made a dash for the kitchen again.

Her eyes landed upon her prize and she threw caution to the wind as she lunged forward. The whirling of gears shifting along with the soft hiss of air alerted her that the figure moved. Metallic fingers gripped the back of her shirt causing her to dangle in midair. Brown eyebrows furrowing in annoyance, she noticed her target was only inches away. She stretched her short arms out and desperately and flailed looking like a fish out of water.

"I want the cookies!" She cried as she struggled to reach.

Quickly snapping her gaze upward she glared hostilely at the yellow bot whose blue optics slightly widened at the glare.

"Just let me have the cookies Bumblebee," she calmly spoke. "Or I'll make sure to leave something nasty in you."

The named Autobot grimaced. The girl giving the threat was not one to be trifled with when angry. She was the sparkling of his charge—Sam Witwicky and his wife Mikaela Banes. The ten year old stood exactly at four foot five with soft brown hair that reached the middle of her back and big baby blue eyes. For being such a young being, she carried the confidence of Mikaela which she used to get her way and quickly hid it behind an innocent expression like her father. Only Sam was really innocent and their offspring was manipulating. The girl was going to be a hell raiser when older. Bumblebee truly loved the little girl because she was a sweetheart, but it was moments like these he hated. She had given this threat before and left food in his altmode that got stuck in his gears and began to rot! The smell lasted for weeks.

She grimaced at him and hung limply between his two fingers.

Alexis Witwicky had been captured. And she was going to starve from lack of junk food. Mikaela hated junk food, Sam still loved junk food.

"Just one!" Alexis whined, still remaining limp. Then she pulled out her secret weapon. Bumblebee froze as she looked up at him again. Her eyes were wide and hurt, with a bit of liquid in them forming. Her lower lip was quivering and she sniffled. He couldn't deny that porcelain face, but he wasn't going to let her get away without knowing how wrong these manipulations were.

His stereo flared to life and the sudden beat of techno filled the house as a long mixed static voice spoke four words.

"_I am the brainwasher."_

It was Daft Punk and it caused her to pout even more.

"That's not true!" She protested suddenly acting more childlike.

He tilted his head to the side; it spoke volumes to her. 'Yeah right!'

Releasing his grip upon her pajama shirt—which was amazingly a white tank top and black pants with dancing and smiling bananas. She landed upon her feet perfectly—because this had been happening ever since she learned to walk. Glancing down at the wooden floor she sighed/growled as she snapped her gaze up to Bumblebee again. A small hand with a delicate finger pointed at him as she spoke to him.

"I'm not going to eat the cookies…but not because you made me feel guilty!"

Bumblebee's optics glowed in amusement as he watched her march out of the kitchen. She purposely and comically marched out of the kitchen raising her legs higher than necessary. Bumblebee chuckled and reached out a digit to ruffle her hair. She giggled acting like the child she was deep down.

"Whoa!" A small voice protested. "Don't squish Mini-Goddess or else Warrior Goddess will have my aft!"

Bumblebee scowled down at the small ex-Decepticon turned Autobot. It stilled amazed Bumblebee that Mikaela had kept the annoying pest, but he supposed Wheelie came in handy. The small bot helped out at the shop and helped keep things in order in the house.

Alexis shrugged her shoulders at Bumblebee as he went to raise his hand away. She was quick; she grabbed onto his finger and held on. The girl purposely dangled in the air with a soft squeal of delight as Wheelie ran under her and tried to jump up to pull her down.

"Come on!" He protested. "I don't wanna' get scrapped!"

They had all heard Mikaela's threat less than a year ago to Wheelie

"_Alexis gets harmed…you meet the garbage disposal."_

Alexis laughed at his moaning and swung her legs forward where she stood on the counter. She hadn't been that far from it, but the little bot was too panicked to notice. Grinning down at Wheelie she stuck her tongue out at him. He stood there in disbelief…the kid was either smart or he was getting old. Wheelie sighed and collapsed on the ground with a growl. He didn't want to get old, but this little punk was making him feel older every minute.

"Are you going to tell me another story?" Alexis suddenly questioned as she gazed up at Bumblebee.

Bumblebee cupped his chin in his hand with a soft 'clink' and appeared to be thinking. Alexis rolled her eyes at his behavior and sighed loudly. Which he happily mocked. She crossed her arms and turned back to Wheelie.

"Can we watch that show about human reproduction again?" Alexis questioned the smaller robot.

Wheelie's optics went bright as he felt a glare focused upon him. He was going to die! Glancing up at Bumblebee he held his hands in front of him.

"Now jus' wait a sec' here lil'bee!" Wheelie tried to placate.

Alexis' eyes went wide. Everyone knew Bumblebee was sensitive about his height. The yellow guardian released a soft growl and reached for the little pervert. He was corrupting Alexis and insulting him about height when the thing wasn't bigger than a toaster! Alexis saw the hand going for Wheelie and she did the only thing possible. She jumped from the counter and body slammed the small friend to the ground. Bumblebee froze; had she been watching wrestling as well?

"Please don't kill him!" Alexis cried. "He's my friend!"

"Yeah! What she said!"

Bumblebee wasn't honestly going to kill him. Maybe use him as a ball, but not kill.

"Calm down."

Alexis blinked as she stared at him. It was odd to hear Bumblebee speak since he rarely did. His vocal processors had been completely repaired, but he preferred using the radio to speak. Alexis exhaled and pulled herself off Wheelie—who had gone offline in shock. The poor thing would never grow a spine.

"I guess it's time to get ready for bed," Alexis sighed. She gathered the unconscious Wheelie and skipped out of the kitchen. She placed the small creature in a dollhouse in her room before going to the bathroom.

Bumblebee watched the scene in amusement. He couldn't believe how much of a liking the girl took to the foul little robot, but like her mother she still abused him. Releasing air from his vents in a form of a sigh he watched her ritual cleaning. The maintenance these humans went through still amazed him. They constantly had to keep up on their daily maintenance or else things would quickly get ruined. He listened to the young girl's humming as she brushed her teeth. He noticed that all humans used a pattern to brush and that they then used a wash for their mouth. The girl had one time offered such a wash to him and he found himself grimacing at the taste before briefly blacking out. It was apparent that Listerine wasn't for Autobots.

"Bumble!" Alexis hissed drawing his attention back. "I need privacy!" She then nodded her head at the toilet.

Bumblebee mumbled but closed the roof for her. He sat outside staring at the roof. It was genius for Sam's part to give the roofs hinges. He had learned that it was better to give the robots easy access then to simply let them blast their way in, plus with the threat of Decepticons to a minimal everyone saw no harm in this. Bumblebee heard the toilet flush and waited until he heard the water running.

"Finished!" Alexis called out.

Bumblebee lifted the roof and found the girl back in her room and atop her bed. Her blue eyes locked onto his optics and she smiled.

"Would you like a scary story or funny story?" Bumblebee questioned the little girl.

"Scary?" Alexis questioned. "You never tell me anything scary!"

Bumblebee chuckled. It was true; Mikaela had warned him of scary tales. It wasn't good for a younglings growing mind, she had explained. Bumblebee observed her doubting look and decided upon his story.

"How about the history of the battle at Tyger Pax?" Bumblebee questioned. "This is where I lost my vocal processors and…"

"Megatron! You faced Megatron there!" Alexis excitedly shouted.

"Do you know the story?" Bumblebee questioned in confusion.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Dad won't tell me it. Says he's too busy."

Bumblebee nodded as he heard the loneliness in her tone. It was true that her parents were always busy. Mikaela was always working in the Chop Shop with Ratchet at Nest and Sam was busy…training. The little girl was brought to shop with Mikaela when she was younger where she went to certain Autobots for education since Mikaela was still paranoid and didn't want to leave the child in school, but that changed when the girl asked when she could become an Autobot. Mikaela slightly twitched and Sam went still in shock. Optimus didn't know how to reply. The girl had immediately been shipped off to school where she could interact with other humans her age.

Fourth grade she found interesting because it was new, but she quickly grew tired of it. There was nothing exciting around. There were no medical lessons from Ratchet, no weapons training from Ironhide, she even missed Prowl's logic, worst yet; there was no Bluestreak, who often just filled the silence. Alexis had quickly taken Ratchet's dedicated training, Ironhide's knowledge of weapons and used Prowl's strategy and logic—in a twisted manner— to cause chaos in fifth grade. She hadn't been expelled, but she also hadn't been happy. Of course, the school hadn't been happy that she built a weapon out of a rubber bands and sticks that used a fire extinguisher as a power source to launch gerbils.

Bumblebee began his story to the girl's delight. Maybe he would let Bluestreak take her to school tomorrow. He was telling her the part when Megatron chased after the Allspark when he heard a soft snore. Focusing upon the child he found that she was asleep. He carefully reached down and pulled the blanket up to her shoulder.

"Hey Bee!"

The voice was hissed, but he recognized the annoying tone. Bumblebee glanced down at the little bot to find him awake and sitting atop the dollhouse.

"Just wanted to chat a lil'," Wheelie stated as he stared up at the bot.

"What do you want?" Bee flatly questioned.

"The Mini-Goddess here," Wheelie pointed out, "she's not exactly human normal."

Bumblebee sighed and shook his head.

"She's normal, just a bit strange," Bee assured.

"Whateva', I'm just sayin'…those fleshies at school just don't accept 'er," Wheelie casually announced. It wasn't in his nature to seem too concerned, but he had seen the way the others treated her at school. They didn't accept her because of the way she was. The girl was showing signs of being far more advanced than the rest of them.

"She's normal…just awkward because of hormones," Bumblebee reasoned.

Wheelie would have rolled his eyes if he could've but bluntly replied, "That's the biggest piece of slag I've ever heard."

Bumblebee scowled but didn't bother to respond. He heard the sound of wheels on gravel and chose to shut the roof before he turned to the incoming vehicle. The Witwicky family had chosen a place out in the middle of nowhere so they could accept visits like these.

"_Hey Bumblebee!"_

This transmission was received with a honk.

"_You'll never guess…"_

Bumblebee immediately dimmed the link so he couldn't hear the chatter. It appeared that Bluestreak had brought Mikaela and Sam home. The car came to a halt and the two adults got out of the car rather quickly. Bumblebee stared at them and Mikaela only shook her head before marching into the house. He could see where Alexis got it from.

"Hey Bee!" Sam greeted with a smile.

The two humans had aged in his years of being on Earth. Sam had gotten taller and his features had matured much like Mikaela had slightly filled out even more after giving birth. Only Mikaela had changed in personality, she was now a mother. Sam, he was wising up to the ways of war, but not by much. Like Bumblebee, he was always optimistic.

"How was Alexis?" Sam questioned.

Bee shrugged and Sam weakly grinned as he ran a hand through his brown hair.

"She was…energetic," Bee provided.

"Translation," Bluestreak announced. "She was acting like she was training with Prowl and Ironhide."

Bluestreak had transformed and unlike his name he was not blue, he was a silver Subaru Imperza GR. He got his name for the fact that he never ceased talking. There was always something he was talking about or commenting on. It was amusing at first, but quickly became annoying. When he transformed almost everything lay flat upon him, his doors didn't become flaps upon his back, but became a solid shield upon his back that was removable. His head had a retractable visor as well and fully functioning mouth. He kneeled upon the ground and Sam noticed for the first time that Bluestreak had two guns resting at his hips.

"Wheelie states she's still having trouble at school," Bumblebee announced.

"Poor little youngling," Bluestreak sighed. "So used to being around us."

"That's exactly true," Bumblebee agreed.

Sam bit his lip and nodded.

"She has to remain in school for education's sake," Sam sighed, his brown eyes troubled.

Neither Bumblebee nor Bluestreak understood this; Alexis was learning things that no human could teach her.

"It's best for her to socialize with other humans…or else she'll never have a normal life," Sam explained. "And holograms or soldiers aren't best for little girl's interactions."

"Annabelle enjoys her company," Bluestreak softly added.

Sam and Bumblebee winced at the mention of Annabelle Lennox. Annabelle Lennox, daughter of Will Lennox, was something supernatural in their opinions. She was four years older than Alexis with blond hair and hazel eyes. Mikaela was all about freedom, but Annabelle had grown up around Ironhide and had a love of things that went 'boom'. It was not a love they wanted Alexis to get. They were both grateful she spent most of her time with Ratchet, Prowl, Bumblebee and Bluestreak. Time with Ironhide was greatly limited.

"Annabelle enjoys Ironhide's company and purposely seeks it," Sam reminded.

"Old 'Hide is just a bit…rough around the edges," Bluestreak tried to defend. He mentally winced and rubbed his knee. Ironhide had just about blasted the thing off after talking for more than a minute.

"Mikaela and I accept the fact and are grateful to know you all…but we just want Alexis to be a bit normal," Sam explained as envisioned Annabelle Lennox. The girl was a walking encylopedia of weapons knowledge and bit trigger happy. Of course Will Lennox didn't mind, he had hopes of her pursing a military career. Sarah Lennox was another subject entirely, the female had finally given up; her little girl liked trucks and things that went 'boom'.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Bluestreak assured.

Sam glanced back at his one story ranch style home and wondered if his daughter would be fine. The aliens had affected his and Mikaela's life and they weren't even raised with the bots. Surely his daughter could be normal. Sam sighed.

"How's everything going at Nest?" Bumblebee questioned.

"The trainings brutal," Sam admitted. Why he was going through such military conditioning was odd. Sam scratched his head. He would think they would understand, but he used such training as a way to get control of the Allspark's knowledge. It wasn't often, but sometimes it would cause weird visions, though the visions had lessoned in the last ten years. "But it's helping."

"I've seen him training," Bluestreak admitted. "The pressure they put on such bodies is amazing! Some of the training would surely strain my chips. I'd imagine…"

"The training is tough!" Sam loudly interrupted as Bumblebee smirked. Bluestreak would just keep going. They were all sure that no interruption could insult him. "But as long as I have spirit, nothing can break me."

"Spirit," Bluestreak mused. "Must be like a Spark. Anyways, I was wondering if I could drive Alexis to school tomorrow?"

"Sure," Sam easily agreed. Perhaps, he could get her to behave for a day even if was the day before her weekend break.

* * *

*****

* * *

Alexis had easily heard the discussion thanks to Wheelie opening her window. Her eyebrows furrowed in what emotion, she couldn't describe. She was upset, but she was also disappointed. It worried her too…not being able to blend in with those of her own kind, but she didn't think it would matter that much.

"They just want what's best for ya'!" Wheelie tried to assure. "They went through some trauma…hell I wish I didn't have to go through the war!"

"It's okay," Alexis sighed.

They both knew it wasn't okay.

Wheelie reached out toward her and then thought better of it. He wasn't exactly one for mushy emotions. Jumping from the roof of his dollhouse he went inside and prepared for a stasis nap. Maybe he could talk to Warrior Goddess about the Mini-Goddess.

'Humans,' Wheelie thought. 'So fragging confusing.'

Alexis heard her parent's soft words through the door of her room as they moved toward their own room. Peeking from under her blanket she noticed that Wheelie had entered a nap. Feet touching onto the wooden floor, she got out of bed and ran over to her window. Bumblebee and Bluestreak were gone. Moving back to her bed she reached under the frame and pulled out a pair of old sneakers and slipped them on.

She quickly pulled a forest green hooded sweatshirt over her upper body before going back to her window. Sliding the window open to the side she glanced outside one more time before climbing upon the ledge and jumping to the ground. Licking her thin lips she eyed the forest to her right and took off towards the darkness.

It had only been a few days, but she had discovered a small area in the forest where she could go to remain in silence. It was a peaceful place that she had been sneaking off to. She didn't wish anyone to know of her serene environment, because she figured that she would need it later on in life. A quick right through the forest; she followed a line of broken trees until she was felt the calm that came with arriving. It was nothing special to the naked eye; there were lumps littering the earth with trees broken and rotting about.

Alexis frowned as she gazed into the night sky. Surely her own father could understand her curiosity about the Autobots; there had to be a reason he studied Astronomy in college. Even her own mother was knowledgeable on cars and had to have curiosity. Jumping onto a broken tree she walked six feet up the mangled trunk and glared at the earth below her.

"It's not fair!" She growled.

Alexis wished she were like Bumblebee, because if she were she'd kick a tree into space using the frustration she felt. Since she couldn't kick a tree, she jumped off the bark and landed upon the hill with a clang as her feet connected with the ground, only it wasn't ground.

_Clang_

It was such an odd sound to hear in an organic atmosphere. She had only heard that sound when running about Nest. Kneeling to the ground she reached out and dug her fingers into the earth hoping to meet dirt. Instead, her fingers went through a thick layer of moss and debris before touching cold metal. She jerked her hand back in confusion before she began ripping off clumps of moss. It a few minutes but she cleared a layer to reveal a chrome color with a hint of a black pattern.

"That isn't normal," Alexis sighed.

Using the moonlight to guide her, she began stomping upon the ground in random places. When she found the edges of the metal she marked it off with rocks. The thing was wide, but she had still yet to find its beginning or end. She had found one side, but hadn't found another. Alexis was getting tired of the stomping, but when she finally stomped again her foot fell through the moss. Yelping at the loss of solid ground she fell backwards so she wouldn't fall forward. Alexis carefully crawled forward until upon her hands and knees searching for stability until she believed she finally found the end of this piece of metal.

Alexis began clearing the moss once more and patiently waited for her discovery to be revealed. It seemed like eternity, and most of the metal was dirty with what looked like rust, but rubbed away easily. Finally she cleared a piece off and her mouth dropped.

"Whoa."

It was offline, but there was no doubt that she was staring at an offline optic. Alexis quickly cleared the face off and couldn't help but think of a bird of prey when she cleared the face. Angular features, a guard covering his mouth, and finally those optics were separated by what looked like a widow's peak that connected to the mouth guard.

She had just unearthed something like the Autobots.

"This is so cool."

* * *

This chapter had proudly been proofed by **Buddhabread**!

Please remember to review! Any comments, thoughts, or words of insanity are welcomed.


	2. Important Note

The Note:

I normally don't do this, but I believe everyone that follows "Shattered" deserves some type of status...I have gotten quite a few PMs and reviews asking about this story.

Quite some time has passed since I began this story and it's high time I finished it (among other things). I originally stopped writing because I felt as if my OC (Alexis based off the Armada Transformers) was a bit of a Sue. Alexis Witwicky appeared as a brat that didn't care for others. She was far too manipulative for her age and honestly had no reason to be way the way I was presenting her…the psychology didn't add up for me. I also thought the Mechs seemed OOC, what with everyone sort of 'loving' her without a second thought.

I was like… 'wow, Prowl would've been on her sneaky little aft like Starscream after leadership!'

As for Starscream; he wasn't coming off as how I wanted him.

In short:

1) Alexis pissed me off with her Sue-ness  
2) Mechs were OOC  
3) Starscream could have so much more potentional  
4) Annabelle was too wild for my taste  
5) Alexis was much too young too…

I understand that some didn't see this, but it bothered me.

I am going to attempt to change this and add a bit more to the plot and characters; I hope I produce something better and different. If you have followed the old Shattered than I suggest you pay special attention because I have changed numerous things…

Literally...just forget the events of this story because the new one is completely remixed and remastered; it'll make HD T.V. Cry...XD

It will be set after "Revenge of the Fallen" but will ignore the events of "Dark of the Moon" to a certain degree...

The entire story is outlined! I hope readers are ready for chapters ranging 10,000 words and more XD!

Look for the revised Shattered which will be titled, "**Igniting the Fuse**."


End file.
